Miki and Rant's LOLING AROUND with the Titans
by Mikishami
Summary: Just me and my cousin Rant's LOL-ING TIME with the Titans... I don't even know if anyone reads this, but I hope you do... and if you do, please R&R! Slight RobRae in later chapters
1. Bunnies, Fans, and Drenched Drawings

** HIIIII! This isn't a story, rather, it's just… well… **_**something**_** like a comedy strip or something like that… I'm just making this so that I could… write my humor down when I'm hyper and feeling idiotic after a good snack of chocolate and Pepsi… oh well… I bet NOBODY would even read this… but I really need to write my humor down so I won't tear our house apart (o.O) So… here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE BUT I DO OWN MIKISHAMI AND MY COUSIN OWNS RANT… (P.S. some of the stuff written here is from one of my stories, but I added a few stuff)**

LOL-ING AROUND (WITH THE TITANS? OMG)

**Miki: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNT!**

**Rant: Whaaaaat?**

**Miki: YOU. DRENCHED. MY. DRAWINGS!**

**Rant: Oh yeah… *gets up and runs away***

**Miki: GET BACK HEEEEEERE! *gives chase***

**Rant: AAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Miki: MIKI-CHAN KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK! *kicks Rant***

**Rant: OW, OW, OW! *clutches head in pain***

**Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven: Uh… guys? There are readers here, y'know…**

**Miki and Rant: *turns towards the readers slowly***

**Miki: *glares at y'all* SCRAM!**

**Rant: Yeah, watcha doin' reading this, anyway? I thought Miki sucks as a writer that's why none of you like Miki!**

**Miki: HEY!**

**Robin: GUYS? I SEE FANGIRLS AND FANBOYS COMING AFTER ME AND THE TEAM…**

**Miki: Ooh, there's a horde of the Teen Titans' number one fans coming this way!**

**Rant: C'MON!**

**Miki: What?**

**Rant: ARE YOU STUPID?**

**Miki: Yes, as a matter of fact I am…**

**Rant: COME ON! IF WE STAY HERE ANY LONGER THOSE FANGIRLS AND FANBOYS WILL RUN OVER US LIKE A TRAIN RUNNING OVER POOR CUTE WIDDLE BUNNIES!**

**Miki: Do the bunnies look like Raven?**

**Rant: YES!**

**Raven: HEY!**

**Rant: *ignores Raven* LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!**

**Miki: **_**Fine…**_

**Rant: *hops on Starfire's back* LET'S GO! MOVE IT HORSEY, MOVE IT!**

**Starfire: *neighs* YES SIR, RANT SIR! (A/N LOL since when did Star learn that?) *flies away***

**Cyborg: Yo BB!**

**Beast Boy: GOTCHA! *turns into a pterodactyl, picks Cyborg up, and flies away***

**Cyborg: HURRY MIKI! THEY'RE COMIN'!**

**Miki: *hops onto Raven's back* GO RAVEN, GO! MOVE IT, BUNNY, MOVE IT!**

**Raven: I am NOT a bunny anymore! And you're surprisingly light, for a girl who eats tons of chocolate and drinks truckloads of Pepsi…**

**Miki: WE'RE GOING TO DIIIIE! C'MON, BUNNY RAVEN! GOGOGO!**

**Raven: For the last time, I am NOT… *sees the large… no, humongous crowd of fans* On second thought, I might be a bunny for a while! *flies away***

**Robin: GUYS! WHAT ABOUT ME?**

**Raven: Sorry Bird Brain, no more room for you!**

**Miki: Yeah, even Star can't carry you, you, like, weigh a GAZILLION POUNDS!**

**Raven: Besides, you're ROBIN right? You're a bird!**

**Miki: Yeah, a flightless one…**

**Raven: No, he's a walking traffic light.**

**Miki: THERE'S NO SUCH THING!**

**Raven: He's a Bird Brain then.**

**Miki: …**

**Raven: WHAT?**

**Miki: SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! You're RAVEN, too!**

**Raven: I don't care, at least I'm not a flightless bird!**

**Robin: HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLP!**

**Raven and Miki: *looks down***

**Robin: *is attacked by a screaming group of fangirls* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!**

**Miki: Think you could do anything to help?**

**Raven: *shrugs* Nah, it'd be a waste of energy…**

**Miki: Yeah… Let's go back to the TT Tower, then… Let's just hope Robin comes home in one piece…**

**Raven: Something tells me he will… but I don't think he'll be looking good…**

**Miki: Yeah, Imagine: Robin comes back with a tattered costume and a torn cape with his face full of scratches and it'll have marks of black and blue… **

**Raven: *shudders* That'll take a long time to heal… oh well *flies home***

**The End… OF CHAPTER ONE!**


	2. Eyebrows, Facebook, and ZOMBIES?

Mikishami here! Today, I got hyper off Pepsi only since I ate all the chocolate, but WHOOPEE! I'm back with the awesomest, the coolest, the funniest, the amazingest, the- (Raven) Just get on with it! (Miki) –the one and only, CHAPTER TWO OF MIKI AND RANT'S LOL-ING AROUND WITH THE TITANS! (Raven) Woooooow. What a _'great' _achievement. (Miki) SHADDUP YOU POOR LITTLE BUNNY THAT GOT RAN OVER MY A TRAIN! THIS WAS INVENTED BY MY BRAIN, SO IT'S AN ACHIEVEMENT! (Raven) Yeah, that _ball of fluff_ you call a brain… (Miki) *glares at Raven*

~~~~~O~~~~~

Miki and Rant's LOL-ING AROUND with the Titans ( A Caps Lock Story… LOL jwk)

**Beast Boy: Duuuuude, you are **_**so **_**going to lose!**

**Cyborg: Yeah right! I am so gonna win, you little grass stain!**

**Miki: Can I join in?**

**Beast Boy: Sure! But I thought Raven said your brain was only a ball of fluff, so if it is, then you might not be able to beat me; the most coolest, funniest, amazingest video game player EVAH!**

**Miki: Hey! It's not my fault that I was at the back of the line when god was giving out brains! And you are copying what I said when I introduced the beginning!**

**Cyborg: Woah woah woah you were at the **_**back? **_

**Miki: I DON'T CARE! LET'S JUST PLAY!**

**Rant: Hey dudes!**

**Miki, Cyborg, and Beast Boy: Uh… hey?**

**Miki: **_**Why **_**are you decked out in armor? How did you get that, anyway?**

**Rant: Starfire took me to the store to buy one!**

**Starfire: Yes, I took Rant to the store to buy an 'armor' for him, and he looks so adorable!**

**Miki: *sweatdrops* He only looks it because he's short…**

**Rant: *snaps* HEY! *starts babbling incoherent words at Miki* AHDSBDHSBVBVHJBFJ!**

**Miki: Stand down, little man!**

**Rant: SUNHBSFHBSJSHNUGUNI, YSGNSHTB? HUVGT! VGBYRWUVNSRUHVT!**

**Miki: STAND DOWN, YOU LITTLE MUNCHKIN FREAK!**

**Rant: YRRIVAAGVSNUYSVGTIM!**

**Raven: GUYS! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE?**

**Beast Boy: I DON'T KNOW!**

**Cyborg: IT'S NOT US, IT'S THAT MUNCHKIN FREAK BABBLING ABOUT SOMETHING IN A DIFFERENT LAGUAGE THAT'S PROBABLY FROM WHERE HE CAME FROM!**

**Miki: AND THAT'S THE GARBAGE!**

**Rant: I DID **_**NOT**_** COME FROM THE GARBAGE!**

**Raven: Guys- *the others still continue arguing* GUYS- *the others STILL don't stop arguing***

**Robin: GUYS! STOP ARGUING RIGHT THIS INSTANT!**

**All: *turn their heads to look at Robin***

**Miki: OHMYCRAZYBANANAPHONES IT'S A ZOMBIE! *all of them but Raven, Rant, and Miki run away screaming* *Raven pushes Rant, Miki and Robin outside the door before going out herself***

**Rant: 0_0**

**Miki: …**

**Raven: -_-**

**Robin: Uh… guys?**

**Miki: THAT. IS. SO. COOL! Robin, how'd you survive The Horde?**

**Robin: I didn't. I merely pointed at the sky and said, 'Hey, is that Batman?' then ran for my life.**

**Rant: Wow. People are **_**sooo **_**stupid these days…**

**Raven: Look who's talking.**

**Rant: Humph! *sticks nose in the air* At least I didn't get run over by a train!**

**Raven: *eyebrows shoots up high into the sky* WHAT THE-? MY EYEBROWS! WHAT HAPPENED!**

**Robin: … I think you raised your eyebrows up with so much force it flew up…**

**Rant: Yeah, but it's starting to rain, don't worry, it'll come down… soon enough…**

**Miki: FACEBOOOOOOOK! *takes a picture of an… eyebrow-less Raven***

**Raven: HOLY SPIT! GIVE THAT BACK!**

**Miki: No, it's my cellphone, I won't give it unless I want to.**

**Raven: I said, GIVE IT! OR I'LL USE MY POWERS!**

**Miki: No. *sticks tongue out at Raven***

**Raven: *narrows eyes* I'll really use my powers you know…**

**Miki: I don't give it away to nutballs. *by now, the rain gets harder and soaks them all***

**Robin: Guys… I think we should go in now… we're soaked… Rant's already inside y'know…**

**Raven, Robin and Miki: *goes inside***

**Rant: Yo dodes!**

**Miki: *sneezes on Rant***

**Rant: AAAAAAGH! OH MY BADLY BURNT SIDEBURN! YOU COVERED ME IN SNOT!**

**Miki: Hmmm… the snod makes you wook bedder…**

**Raven: Miki, I think you're sick…**

**Miki: I AM NOD SWICK!**

**Robin: No, not **_**sick, **_**Raven means **_**sick **_**sick.**

**Miki: …wut?**

**Robin: Nothing… now come on; we gotta get you to bed.**

**Miki: Yes **_**mom.**_

**Raven: LOL!**

**Rant: How do you know that, Raven? I thought-**

**Raven: I AM **_**NOT **_**SOME OLD-FASHIONED SICKO THAT DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS CENTURY.**

**Beast Boy: Uh… Raven? Why are you… um… **_**eyebrow-less?**_** Oh my gosh, it's the zombie! *runs away***

**Raven: Oh right! *looks out window* They're there!**

**Miki: WUT?**

**Raven: My eyebrows! They're outside!**

**Miki: *looks out window* Yuck. They're covered in mud.**

**Raven: **_**So?**_** At least I got them back! *goes outside to retrieve her eyebrows***

**Robin: I suggest you wash it off first before putting it on.**

**Raven: I know, **_**mom.**_** *washes eyebrows off and puts them back on***

**Miki: ARE DEY ON BACKWARDS?**

**Rant: Yeah, they are! AHAHAHAAH!**

**Miki: FACEBOOOOOOK! *takes picture of Raven***

**Raven: MIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Miki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *runs away* SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HEEEELP! THERE'S A CRAZED MANIAC AFTER MEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Raven: GET BACK HERE!**

~~~~~O~~~~~

ANNNNND that's it. Sorry if it isn't funny enough, but my snack isn't complete, so I guess I'm not hyper enough… *Glugs 5 bottles of Pepsi* AHH… so anyways, R&R AND NO FLAMES please…

-Mikishami-


	3. Miki and Rant's Crazy Cousin Arguments

HAAAAAI! Mikishami again! Okay everything I wrote down here is based on actual events that happened in my life; except for the part with the Titans of course. So this is just one of my arguments with a veeeeerrrrrryyyy annoying cousin; mainly, Rant. Enjoy, even if it's short!

~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~

Miki and Rant's LOL-ING AROUND with the Titans

**Robin: Cyborg, could you please try waking Miki up? We really need to go to the movies now, and anyway, Miki's drooling on her drawings…**

**Cyborg: All right. *knocks on the desk* Yo Miki! **

**Miki: *snore***

**Cyborg: *knocks on desk harder* Wakey wakey!**

**Rant: That's not how to wake her.**

**Cyborg: Why don't you try then?**

**Rant: Ask nicely, or else I won't.**

**Cyborg: Rant, could you **_**please **_**wake Miki up?**

**Rant: Fine.**

**Cyborg: Why does your cousin even have to sleep at a time like this?**

**Rant: *shrugs before kicking the desk***

**Miki: Ow… **

**Rant: Wake up, you idiot.**

**Miki: DID YOU JUST KICK MY DRAWING DESK?**

**Rant: That's what it takes to wake you up.**

**Miki: Why do you have to? *both start arguing***

**Beast Boy: Come on you little lunatics, stop bickering and let's go!**

**Miki and Rant: SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE TRYING TO BEAT EACH OTHER UP HERE?**

**Miki: Don't copy me, Shorty!**

**Rant: Don't call me 'Shorty', Beanstalk!**

**Miki: Don't talk like that to a lady!**

**Rant: Don't talk like that to a gentleman!**

**Robin: *whispers* They're not even mature enough to be called that… their attitudes are like those of seven year old kids…**

**Raven: No, not even mature enough for kids…**

**Miki: **_**You're **_**a gentleman?**

**Rant: And **_**you're **_**a lady?**

**Miki: Shut up, First Grader!**

**Rant: Shut up, volleyball player!**

**Miki: DRINK MILK AND GROW TALLER!**

**Rant: GET A PLANE AND SHAVE OFF SOME HEIGHT!**

**Miki: START CARRYING KIDDY BACKPACKS!**

**Rant: SHUT UP, GIANT GOD SOLDIER!**

**Miki: ME! A GIANT GOD SOLDIER! THEN GOOD, CUZ I CAN SQUISH YOU FLAT, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE ANT!**

**Robin: You two, that's enough!**

**Rant: Sorry… it is enough.**

**Beast Boy: Is he trying to act more gentlemanly? Because it doesn't suit him…**

**Miki: You shouldn't get so edgy. It'll get humid inside your wig.**

**Rant: This isn't a wig!**

**Titans: *giggle***

**Rant: This is NOT a wig!**


	4. Lovebirds, Movies, Fans, and Manholes

Hey dudes! I am back, yet again, after shopping for chocolate and Pepsi! I haven't updated for a while, but oh well! I've got a good reason anyway, we ran out of snacks for THREE WHOLE DAYS. Can you believe that? I was sulking in my room the whole time… heheh… ON WITH THE STORY!

Miki and Rant's LOL-ING AROUND with the Titans

**Beast Boy: Hey Robin, I'm bored. **

**Robin: Yeah, me too.**

**Beast Boy: …**

**Robin: …**

**Beast Boy: Hey Robin, I'm bored.**

**Miki: HEY GUYZ!**

**Robin: Oh hey Miki. Have you seen Raven lately?**

**Miki: No. Are you looking for your **_**girlfriend?**_

**Beast Boy: Ooooooh, Robin! Raven's your **_**girlfriend?**_** I thought you like Starfire!**

**Robin: *blushes* She is not my girlfriend! What about you and Terra, huh?**

**Beast Boy: N-NO! SH-SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! *blushes***

**Raven: *walks into the room***

**Robin: *sees Raven and blushes***

**Miki: HI RAAAAVEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN! *walks over to Raven***

**Raven: Umm… why are the faces of the people in this room as red as tomatoes?**

**Miki: Because-**

**Robin and Beast Boy: *glares at Miki***

**Miki: Uh… because they really **_**are**_** tomatoes?**

**Raven: Okaaaaaayy…**

**Miki: So… who wants to go see Wicked Scary 2 with me?**

**Rant: I DOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Miki: …since when did you get here?**

**Rant: Oh, an hour ago… I was looking for some milk in one of the bottom drawers, but when I was bending down to get some, **_**somebody - **_***glares at Beast Boy* - pushed me in!**

**Miki: Wow… someone as short as you really could fit in there…**

**Rant: SHADDUP!Anyway, I heard the whole conversation about Raven being Robin's girlfriend and…**

**Raven: WHAT?**

**Rant: I said, that Miki said, that you were Robin's girlfriend. G-U-R-F-R-I-E-N-D.**

**Miki: Gurfriend? **

**Rant: I DON'T CARE IF IT'S WRONG SPELLING, BESIDES AN IDIOT LIKE YOU CAN'T EVEN SPELL CONSIRVATIVE.**

**Miki: … your 'conservative' is spelled wrong…**

**Rant: How did you know?**

**Miki: Subtitle.**

**Rant: Oh.**

**Beast Boy: Can we go watch Wicked Scary 2 now? If we're late for the movie then-**

**Miki: Alright alright let's go!**

**Robin: Who's coming?**

**Miki, Rant, Beast Boy: ME!**

**Robin: What about you, Rae?**

**Raven: No, I'm not going, remember last time we watched it?**

**Rant: Aww, come on Raven, Robbie-Poop here will comfort you and make sure you don't get scared!**

**Robin: Robbie- POOP?**

**Cyborg: *walks in* What's this about 'Robbie-Poop' comforting Raven?**

**Raven: *blushes and looks away* **

**Starfire: Hello friends! I would like to come with you to watch this 'movie' of yours!**

**Miki: ALRIIIGHT! Cy, you coming? We're watching Wicked Scary 2!**

**Cyborg: Oh yeah! I've been dying to see that movie!**

**Starfire: But Friend Cyborg, you are in perfect condition! You are not dying!**

**Miki: *ignores Starfire* Then we're all going!**

**Cyborg: I'll drive!**

**Rant, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg: *goes to the T-car in the garage***

**Miki: Come on, let's go!**

**Raven: Not me, I'm staying.**

**Robin: Aww, come on Rae, everyone's going!**

**Raven: No.**

**Robin: Fine, I'll use force then.**

**Miki: *whispers* May the Force be with you.**

**Robin: *smiles and grabs Raven's hand* Come on! *blushes***

**Raven: *blushes and drops book on the sofa***

**Miki: *screams* ! *takes pictures of them holding hands and blushing***

**~~~~~O~~~~~**

***outside the movie theater***

**Cyborg: Where should we park the T-car?**

**Miki: Over there, near that manhole! **

**Cyborg: *parks car***

**All: *gets out of the T-car***

**Beast Boy: AAAAAAAAH! *falls into manhole***

**Miki: Woah!**

**Beast Boy: *turns into a falcon and flies out* COCKROACHES! LOTS AND LOTS OF THEM!**

**Miki: Ya know, those manholes would come in handy if-**

**Fangirl: EEEEEEEEEEP! IT'S THE TEEN TITANS! AND ROBIN'S THERE, TOO!**

**Miki: -that happens.**

**Robin: TITANS! BEHIND THE MANHOLE!**

**Fangirl: *race forward and falls into manhole* EEEEEP!**

**Cyborg: Uh… shouldn't we get her out?**

**Robin: NO.**

**Rant: Why? Scared Raven might get the wrong idea and break up with you?**

**Raven: *punches Rant***

**Rant: My face! MY FACE! MY BEYUTIFUL FACE!**

**Raven: Your 'beautiful' is spelled wrong.**

**Rant: HUMPH!**

**Starfire: Friends, please, stop fighting!**

**Rant: Whatever, I'll go buy the tickets. *tries to reach the counter* I IS TO SHORT!**

**Miki: Ugh. So it's true…**

**Cyborg: What is?**

**Miki: Mathematics: Fail Formula: (Rant + Grammar + Spelling = EPIC FAIL.)**

**Robin: LOL**

**Miki: You're sick.**

**Robin: WHAAAAT? What's wrong with me saying LOL? LOL**

**Raven: Never mind, can we go watch the movie now?**

**Rant: Yeah Robin! Rule Number One of Pleasing Your Gurfriend: DO NOT MAKE HER WAIT!**

**Robin: Like you ever had a one, and RAVEN IS **_**NOT**_** MY GIRLFRIEND!**

**Beast Boy: *hits Robin on the head with a bat that came out of nowhere***

**Cyborg: GUYS! I got the tickets, now can we watch the movie?**

**Raven: *regrets coming with the others* Stupid traffic light… forcing me to come…**

**Robin: What did you say, Sweety?**

**Raven: DO. NOT. CALL. ME. SWEETY!**

**Robin: Aww… but the others want us to get together!**

**Raven: Eww.**

**Beast Boy: Ooh, their first lover's quarrel!**

**Raven: *glares at Beast Boy***

**Robin: *holds Raven's hand* Don't be scared, I'll be beside you!**

**Raven: WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO HIM?**

**Miki: I think he became like that when Beast Boy hit him on the head with a bat…**

**All, minus Robin: *glares at Beast Boy***

**Beast Boy: Sorry, it was an accident! I wanted to watch the movie already soooo… ehehe?**

**Robin: *kisses Raven on the cheek***

**Miki: OMG! FACEBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK! *takes a picture of them***

**Raven: *glares at Miki* I will **_**kill**_** you, just you wait…**

**Miki: Aww, but Waven, I is like a widdle sister to you!**

**Raven: An annoying one…**

**Starfire: Friends, let us go in now, for the movie is about to start!**

**All: *goes in movie theater***

**People in movie theater: OMG IT'S THE TITANS!**

**Miki: RUUUUUUUNNN! THEY'RE GOING TO RUN OVER US LIKE A TRAIN RUNNING OVER POOR CUTE WIDDLE BUNNY RAVENS!**

**Raven: I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF ME BEING A POOR CUTE WIDDLE BUNNY GETTING RUN OVER A TRAIN!**

**Cyborg: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!**

**Robin: *carries Raven bridal-style and runs to the T-car***

**Miki: FACEBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!**

**~~~~~O~~~~~**

Finally! It's done! I'm going to eat now… please R&R! Bye!

-Mikishami-


	5. Drunk? On ROOT BEER?

Heii, dudes and dudettes! Wassup? Okay, this chappie is based on what happened during my uncle's birthday… It was WEIRD. And when I say weird, I mean WEIRD. Do you wanna know what happened? … FINE… I got drunk on root beer… does that even happen? I mean seriously, I don't know what got into me, my mouth just started to say stuff I didn't even think of saying, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda… AM I CRAZY? OR AM I JUST ALLERGIC? I MEAN, I WENT LIKE, REEEEAAALLY HIGH! THEN SUDDENLY I SNAP OUT OF HYPER-NESS! THEN GET HYPER AGAIN! I JUST- (Raven) Miki, start the story already! (Miki) Okay… anyway, the rest of the story's down there, and… I kinda replaced real life people with… the Titans… or something, and I added a few scenes… THIS IS A REAL STORY! BELIEVE IT! AND THIS CHAPPIE MIGHT NOT BE FUNNY, TOO! IT'S PATHETIC! READ ON YOUR OWN… what do they call that again? (Raven) START. THE. CHAPTER. (Miki) Ooh, anxious to ki- nevermind.

* * *

><p>Miki and Rant's LOL-ING AROUND with the Titans<p>

**Beast Boy: Yo Miki, wanna try some root beer instead of that disgusting Pepsi of yours? *holds up a glass of root beer***

**Miki: Okay…**

**Robin: Uh Miki? You ought to be more careful around Beast Boy, he-**

**Miki: *chugs down the glass of root beer* MMMM, YUMMY! I WANT MORE!**

***Later***

**Miki: *hiccup* One… *hiccup* more glass… *hiccup***

**Beast Boy: COMIN' RIGHT UP! *hands Miki another glass of root beer***

**Miki: *drinks it all* OH MY GOSH! THE GLASS! IT'S DEAD! WE NEED TO GET IT TO THE HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY! *trips* OW! WHO TRIPPED ME!**

**Robin: No one did, Miki… and you didn't slip on water, either… DID YOU TRIP ON AIR? *sees Raven* Oh Sweety! *runs off to chase Raven who had just began running for her life***

**Miki: *hiccup***

**Cyborg: Uh… what happened to Miki?**

**Starfire: Friend Beast Boy, what happened?**

**Beast Boy: I dunno… I think Miki got drunk on… root beer…**

**Cyborg: WHAT? *Raven runs across the room screaming, with a love-struck Robin hot on her heels* *looks back at Beast Boy* MIKI 'S DRUNK? **_**ON ROOT BEER?**_

**Beast Boy: *shakes head* Who gets drunk on root beer, anyway? *then, as if on cue, Rant comes stumbling in the room, drunk, like Miki***

**Cyborg: **_**That**_** person. *points at Rant***

**Beast Boy: WHAT KIND OF GUY WOULD GET DRUNK ON ROOT BEER?**

**Cyborg: A sad excuse for being a guy?**

**Raven: *is tackled to the ground by Robin* EEEEEP!**

**Robin: Sweety! Why are you running away from me?**

**Raven: GUYS! HELP!**

**Beast Boy: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Miki: *hits Robin's head with a frying pan***

**Robin: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! *returns to the normal, the not love-struck Robin* AND WHY AM I ON TOP OF RAVEN?**

**Raven: Because you tackled me to the floor while chasing me, idiot.**

**Robin: And **_**why**_** was I chasing you?**

**Raven: BECAUSE **_**ROBIN, **_**YOU WANTED TO CUDDLE WITH ME, AND OBVIOUSLY I WAS RUNNING AWAY FROM YOU-**

**Cyborg: -And screaming-**

**Raven: -AND WISHING SOMEONE WOULD HIT YOU ON THE HEAD TO GET YOU BACK TO YOUR NORMAL, NOT LOVE-STRUCK SELF, AND, FORTUNATELY, SOMEONE DID-**

**Miki: *hiccup***

**Raven: - AND HERE WE ARE.**

**Robin: … Why the sudden caps lock?**

**Miki: *hits Robin on the stomach with a frying pan* RESPECT RAVEN'S SPACE, IDI- *trips on air* WTH? THE FLOOR HATES ME!**

**Robin: Ow… *rubs stomach***

**Miki: *hiccup***

**Robin: What happened guys? Star? Cy? Beast Boy?**

**Beast Boy: Well… I kinda… hit your head with a baseball bat and… you were like, Raven this, Raven that; dude… you even kissed her-**

**Cyborg: -And she spent three hours in the bathroom trying to get the taste outta her mouth.**

**Robin: WHAT?**

**Miki: It's *hiccup* true… *hiccup***

**Rant: *hiccup* Hey Miki, *hiccup* didn't you know that you were *hiccup* allergic to root beer? *hiccup* If you drink too much, *hiccup* you'll die *hiccup* from hyper-ness. *hiccup***

**Miki: *looks up with wide eyes* SHOOOOOOOOOO-**

**R.I.P.**

**Mikishami**

**2000-2011**

**Miki: Haha! Just kidding!**

**Raven: You really _have_ gone hyper.**

**Robin: Uh… Raven? Did I really kiss you?**

**Raven: … *looks away***

**Robin: Rae?**

**Raven: I don't want to talk about it.**

**Robin: How was it? Am I a good kisser?**

**Raven: I don't know.**

**Robin: Awww, come on Rae!**

**Raven: You're not.**

**Robin: I'll have to change your mind then.**

**Raven: ?**

**Robin: *kisses Raven***

**Raven: !**

**Miki: FACEBOOK! *hiccup***

**Beast Boy: Wow. Even when Miki's drunk, she still could yell 'facebook' out loud…**

* * *

><p>Okay, that's it. I guess. And the whole R.I.P. thing? Heh, Smosh fan. I'm not allergic to root beer, like Rant said, but… I guess I just drank too much Pepsi and root beer, and maybe that explains the hiccups and… hyper-ness… IS THAT EVEN A WORD? Anyway, that's all folks! Oh, and this is kinda a bit of a RaeRob fic, so… yeah… R&amp;R? Please?<p>

**-Mikishami-**


	6. Video, video, and The End

Hey hey hey, dudes! Miki here! (Rant) Where? (Miki) Here. (Rant) WHERE? (Miki) HERE! (Raven) GUYS? (Miki) Yus? (Raven) *cough ahem cough* (Miki) *glares at Raven* Anyway, this chappie is dedicated to Broncosfan, Aoibelle (My friends from Transformice), Mikiglaceon (Mikiglaceon is Aoibelle), and she got out alive! You guys… err… girls… are the best!

And one more thing: **Raven **is the REAL Raven from… here… but **Raven** is the Raven from the video Rant and Miki's making in this chap… same thing with Robin, and Miki… can you understand me? Because I can't . . .

Anywaaaay, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! And I don't own Teen Titans or Caramelldansen!

* * *

><p><span>Miki and Rant's LOL-ING AROUND with the Titans<span>

**Miki: *hums to the Caramelldansen song***

**Rant: This video is going to be a huge hit!**

**Raven: Hey guys.**

**Miki: Hi Raveeeeeeeennnnn! You're finally out! And I'm not a guy!**

**Raven: I know you're not a guy, and what do you mean by 'you're finally out'?**

**Rant: You spent 6 hours in the bathroom brushing your teeth.**

**Raven: I'm just going to pretend you didn't say anything and just ask you guys what you're doing.**

**Miki: We're making a video!**

**Rant: Wanna see?**

**Raven: Fine by me.**

**Miki: *clicks play button***

(video)

**RAVEN'S SECRET… PERSONALITY?**

**~~~o~~~**

**By Miki and Rant**

(reality)

**Raven: This video is about me?**

**Rant: Sssssshhhhhhhh!**

(video)

**Fighting with N00B Bad Guys**

**N00B Bad Guy: Trololololololololo! *charges at Raven***

**Raven: *sigh***

**N00B Bad Guy: TROLOLOLO! *still charging at Raven***

**Raven: *uses magic to lift a car***

**N00B Bad Guy: TROLOLOLOLO! *is about to hit Raven***

**Raven: *drops car on N00B Bad Guy and a loud crunch and a groan is heard***

**N00B Bad Guy: DX**

(reality)

**Miki: *clicks pause button* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Poor N00B Bad Guy!**

**Rant: LOL**

**Raven: Idiots…**

**Miki: *clicks play button***

(video)

**Ballet Dancing**

**Raven: *does arabesque position***

(reality)

**Raven: WHY. AM. I. IN. A. TUTU? AND WHY AM I DANCING ON A CLIFF TOO? I'M GOING TO FALL!**

**Miki: Sssssshhhhh!**

**Raven: *rolls eyes***

(video)

**Raven: *splits***

(reality)

**Raven: WHAT THE FU- *Miki and Rant make loud noises***

(video)

**Raven: *twirls around and accidentally falls off the cliff* AAAAAAAAH!**

(reality)

**Raven: *shakes head***

(video)

**Robin: *looks at Raven disapprovingly* (I think he's jealous…)**

**Raven: *looks at Malchior, mouth agape***

**Miki: Snap out of it! *slaps Raven***

(reality)

**Raven: …**

(video)

**Lala Land**

**Raven: *skips down a hill (In a pink dress… LOL)* Lalala~**

(reality)

**Raven: OH MY F-**

**Miki and Rant: AHAHAHAHAHA!**

(video)

**Raven: Lala- *trips on a little pebble and rolls down the hill… ouch* OOF! ARGH! OW! I BROKE A NAIL! OOH! EEE! AH! MY BACK! I THINK I BROKE MY SPINE! AAH! OOH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**

**-The End-**

***credits roll in***

(video finishes, back to reality)

**Rant: LOL! AHAHAAHAHA! *rolls on the floor, laughing***

**Raven: *eye twitches horribly***

**Miki: *looks at Raven's crazily twitching eye and rolls on the floor laughing with Rant***

**Robin: *opens door* What's going on? And why are you guys so noisy? *sees Raven and blushes***

**Raven: *sees Robin and blushes***

**Rant: Oooooooooooh~~~~~**

**Miki: What's with this uncomfortable atmosphere?**

**Raven and Robin: SHUT UP! *tackles both Rant and Miki***

**Miki and Rant: EEEEEEEEEP!**

* * *

><p>Aaaahhhh… finally… The chappie's done… It's short, but please review dudes! I'm really tired... I made this in the middle of the night... so... Bye! And I mean it. No more Miki and Rant's LOL-ING AROUND with the Titans. It's done. I need to work on my other story, too. So this is the last chappie. ='( And I had so much fun writing this, too... oh well... but this isn't the last of me. I have other stories, too. So... bye, please read my other stories, RobRae fanzzzz!<p>

-Mikishami-


End file.
